Boys Will Be Boys
by President ORB
Summary: Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle have a little off-course race of their own but it ends in disaster. Rancis and Gloyd leave to find help, but wind up getting lost. When things get heated, will some feelings be revealed? Read and find out. Gloyd x Rancis/Peanut Butter Pumpkin. Don't like it? Don't read! Review, please? Rated for some language and thought-bubble violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Will Be Boys – Chapter One**

Pairing: Gloyd x Rancis / Peanut Butter Pumpkin

Word Count: 981

Warnings: None

"Come on, let's go," Swizzle insisted, revving the engine of his lollipop cart. Gloyd followed suit, throwing a competitive glance to the boys on either side of him. Rancis, to his right, was busily fixing his hair in his side mirror.

"Seriously, Rancis," Gloyd groaned, "we don't have all day to wait for you to 'freshen up'. Get over yourself and let's go already!"

Swizzle started laughing as Rancis glared daggers at Gloyd, ready to shoot a threat his way, but Gloyd smirked and revved his engine loudly. Rancis readjusted his mirror and started the engine of his cart.

"Alright," Swizzle spoke up, "you know the rules. First one to Caramel Caverns wins. No using the roads."

Gloyd pulled out a large, shiny coin.

"If you chumps can stand to lose again-"

"Oh, come on," Rancis grumbled, "You KNOW we tied last time!"

"Shut up, Rancis!" Gloyd grimaced, shoving the coin back in his pocket. Swizzle rolled his eyes as the other two glared at each other.

"Knock it off with the googly eyes and let's RACE!" he shouted, revving his engine obnoxiously. Both Gloyd and Rancis shot a disgusting glare his way, but he just shrugged it off.

"Get ready to lose, babies," he sneered before he counted down in a mocking voice of their race announcer.

"Three. Two. ONE!"

All three carts started rushing down the road before quickly turning left, toward Caramel Caverns.

Gloyd raced ahead of the other two, dodging around the chocolate mounds scattered in his path. Swizzle rushed behind him, carefully maneuvering through the chocolate, leaving Rancis in the dust.

Rancis smirked to himself before flipping a switch on his dashboard. Gloyd and Swizzle were far behind him last time he used his upgrade, and now he couldn't wait to see their faces when they finally got to see it in action.

He pressed the button and practically flew through the air. The chocolate wheels bounced right off all the chocolate mounds, zipping him right past Swizzle in a few moments. He quickly turned, bouncing off a huge chocolate mound and bumping Swizzle's cart before hitting the ground again. Swizzle's cart shook as Rancis zoomed away, coming right up behind Gloyd's cart, before easily surpassing him.

He couldn't help it; he looked back, seeing the wide-eyed glare he was shooting his way.

"Perfect," Rancis told himself as he bounced over another mound, gaining closer to the caverns.

Suddenly, he noticed Gloyd screech his cart to a halt behind him. Confused, he slowed down and glanced back.

"Hey, Swizzle is stuck!" Gloyd shouted at him. Rancis glared,

"Yeah, _sure_-"

"TURN AROUND, YOU DIPSTICK, RIGHT NOW!"

He slammed on his brakes, skidding to a halt. Rancis looked up; the caverns were only a few hundred yards away. Sighing, he slowly turned the cart back around. He noticed Gloyd zooming back to where Swizzle's cart appeared to be sinking into a pure chocolate embankment.

Rancis hopped out of his cart, pulling out a handkerchief to white some excess chocolate off his wheels.

"Hey, get over here, pretty boy!"

Rancis quickly turned around, seeing Gloyd knee-deep in the chocolate puddle, trying to push the cart out while Swizzle was behind, attempting to pull. Rancis huffed, crossing his arms as he walked up, watching them struggle as the cart refused to budge.

"Are you seriously just going to stand there?" Swizzle grumbled, adjusting his stance before trying to pull his cart out again. Rancis laughed,

"You think I'm gonna get myself covered in filth? You obviously don't know me very well..."

Gloyd angrily groaned, throwing his arms in the air and proceeding to pull himself out of the giant puddle of chocolate. He didn't even bother to wipe it off as he stepped out and walked over to Swizzle.

"Let's just try to pull it again," he mumbled, standing next to the green-haired fellow before grabbing the back of the narrow cart and trying to pull it back.

No dice. It didn't budge an inch.

Swizzle let himself fall to the ground with a huff.

"This is hopeless..."

Gloyd glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Rancis, and stomping over to him.

"You," he spat, "get over here and help, or I swear you're gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah," Rancis smirked. "Not gonna happen, Orange-O."

Gloyd smirked back,

"Oh, what? Is the princess afraid of getting a little dirty?" he teased, "I mean, hello-you're already covered in chocolate."

He turned back when he heard Swizzle snicker.

"Am I right?" he laughed. Rancis shoved his hands in his pockets,

"Shut up!" he shouted angrily, "I was _going _to suggest that I go get someone to come help get that piece of garbage out of-"

"No way. You're not ditching us here," Gloyd remarked, "Why don't you stay here and help and _I'll _go get someone? There's probably some citizens right over that hill."

Gloyd put a hand up to his face, hoping he'd see someone wandering about on the horizon, but it didn't seem like it.

Rancis shot a look at Swizzle over Gloyd's shoulder before replying,

"How about...Swizzle stays here and sits around and WE go get a bunch of people who can do this for us, hmm?"

Gloyd laughed, honest and loud, but then he brushed some wet chocolate off his sleeve and flicked it at Rancis' face.

"Ugh!" Rancis squirmed, swatting at the chocolate as it landed on the tip of his nose.

"Come on, pretty boy, let's go," Gloyd rolled his eyes, heading for his cart. Rancis grumbled to himself as he wiped away the chocolate before climbing into his own cart hastily. Gloyd revved his engine and waved to Swizzle,

"We'll be back!" he shouted before speeding off from the direction they started their race. Rancis quickly followed, not bothering a glance at Swizzle still sitting on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Will Be Boys – Chapter Two

Pairing: Gloyd x Rancis/Peanut Butter Pumpkin

Word Count: 499

Warnings: Mild Language

* * *

Gloyd and Rancis drove along, circling back to where they knew the most citizens of Sugar Rush lived. Gloyd kept glancing back, keeping his eye on Rancis, seeming anxious that something happen soon.

As the path narrowed, Rancis sped up, just barely pulling his bulky cart ahead of Gloyd's before the road ended.

"Hey!" Gloyd shouted angrily, aware that Rancis was using his mirrors for something other than self-beautification for once in his life. He grunted before pushing forward, controlling himself from slamming into Rancis' stupid-looking racing cart.

"I know where we should look!" Rancis shouted back to him, a smug look on his face. Gloyd rolled his eyes,

"No," he shouted back, "we need to head over to the Candy Cane forest, you know all those big nuts live over there!"

Rancis sped up, taking a quick turn down the road around the fudge trail they were following. Gloyd followed reluctantly, assuming Rancis just pulled ahead to pretend to be out of earshot.

He smirked, devising a scheme in his mind. Maybe he could have fun with this...

Gloyd sped up, coming up right behind the bulky cart again, shouting,

"Hey, take a left up here!"

Rancis laughed in disbelief,

"What are you talking about?"

Gloyd smiled, continuing,

"It's a shortcut! Just do it!"

Rancis glowered for a moment before speeding up and taking the left anyway.

Gloyd followed closely, snickering to himself. This was going to be fun.

It took about twenty minutes before Rancis finally realized that he had obviously been going in some kind of circle since taking this so-called "shortcut" of Gloyd's. It took about twenty seconds after thinking on it for him to realize that Gloyd was obviously screwing with him, as usual. He glared angrily at the reflection of the smug, little jerk in his side-view mirror before slamming on his brakes and hopping out of his cart.

"Wha—" Gloyd swerved and slammed on his brakes, too, turning off his cart and glaring at the blonde before climbing out of his cart, as well.

"What's your problem?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Or, are you lost?" he added with a quick smirk.

Rancis pointed a finger in the boy's face,

"Lost? LOST?! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" he shouted, clearly angry with him.

Gloyd just stared ahead blankly,

"Is that a problem?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rancis fumed,

"Is th—is it a—ooh, I swear, you piece of shit, if you think I'm gonna put up with this—this—"

"This _what_?" Gloyd laughed coldly. "Having trouble forming words now, pretty boy?"

That was it. Rancis stepped forward, pushing the other boy back into the side of his cart, his hand curled into a fist, pulled back and ready to fire.

Gloyd was surprised for a moment, but quickly returned to his uninterested demeanor before remarking,

"Do it. I dare you."


End file.
